You'll be in my heart
by DisneyFanElsa15
Summary: Anna has a nightmare and wants Kristoff to sing a lullabye to her. Kristanna and fluff. One-shot. Song from Tarzan.


**Anna was running to Kristoff across a frozen lake.**

**He was smiling and calling her over to him.**

**The sun was bright and it shone radiantly onto Kristoff's rugged handsome features. **

**Anna ran forward to Kristoff.**

**The grass was green and the sky was blue. **

**It was summer and the ice had all gone. **

**All except for the frozen lake.**

**It showed no sign of melting and Anna was almost there.**

**Suddenly the ice began to crack.**

**Anna gasped and ran faster. Then the ice shifted a little and Kristoff slipped into the water.**

**Anna yelled out to Kristoff.**

**Kristoff was being pulled under into the water.**

**"Kristoff!" yelled Anna, reaching out.**

**"Anna!" Kristoff gasped.**

**Anna grabbed hold of his hand and held it tight.**

**Kristoff was losing grip and was falling in further.**

**"No Kristoff. Stay with me! Please!" begged Anna, tears dripping down.**

**Kristoff looked at Anna desperately.**

**"Anna, please. Save yourself," said Kristoff.**

**"Please don't let go," whispered Anna.**

**The ice opened up more and Kristoff could no longer hold on much longer.**

**"I'm sorry Anna," was the last thing Anna heard before he sank into the water and never rose back up again.**

**She looked at the crack. There was nothing but darkness there.**

**Anna looked at the emptiness in horror.**

**"No," sobbed Anna, "No."**

**The ice then broke apart completely and Anna fell into the cold icy water.**

**"Help!" shouted Anna as she sank deeper and deeper.**

**No one was there to save her and the last thing she saw was the familiar face and the hideous laughter of the man who had betrayed her. Hans.**

Anna jolted up, gasping and sweating.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream," whispered Anna.

The dream replayed in her head.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she thought about never seeing Kristoff again.

Then she couldn't hold it and ran towards the library, where Kristoff was napping.

Anna dashed at Kristoff and tackled him over with a hug and never wanted to let go.

Kristoff somehow whacked his head at the edge of a table and was harshly woken up with a bump on his head.

"What th- Anna! What are you doing here?" asked Kristoff sitting up, looking concerned.

Anna just buried her head into Kristoff's warm chest and held him tighter.

"Don't leave me," whimpered Anna.

Kristoff wrapped his arms around Anna.

He lifted Anna's tear-streaked face up.

"What do you mean? I'll never leave you," said Kristoff, cupping Anna's face in his hands and stroking her wet cheeks.

Anna only cried harder.

"Tell me what happened," urged Kristoff.

Anna gulped.

"You probably gonna think this is stupid," mumbled Anna.

"Nothing you ever say is stupid," murmured Kristoff.

"W-well, I-I dreamt that you were gone forever and Hans took you away from m-me," sobbed Anna.

Kristoff looked shocked and held Anna tighter.

"I will never leave you. That idiot Hans is out of our life and if he ever comes back again, he will be made sure that he will never be able to hurt you. Or cheat you otherwise..." Kristoff trailed off.

Anna's bottom lip trembled before bursting into tears into Kristoff's shoulder.

"Hey, hey now. It's alright. I'm here now," Kristoff said softly, stroking Anna's strawberry blonde hair.

Anna sniffed.

Kristoff brushed Anna's tears away.

"I would never leave the beautiful princess who meant the world to me," Kristoff murmured, smiling down at Anna.

Tears ran down Anna's face and her heart melted as he said those words.

Sensitivity was one of the things that Anna loved about Kristoff.

"Thanks," whispered Anna.

Kristoff looked at all, full of love and gazed at her.

"Can you sing for me?" asked Anna, shyly.

"What do you want me to sing?" Kristoff asked, gently.

"A lullaby that could help me sleep," Anna said, snuggling up.

Kristoff lay Anna on the couch and wrapped her slim body with his blanket.

He put some more wood in the fireplace.

Soon after that, he sat down on a chair and thought.

Anna looked up at Kristoff with her big crystal aqua eyes, full of curiosity and wonder.

She reminded him of a newborn baby who had just been born.

Then a lullaby that his mother used to sing when he was little came into his mind.

He began to sing.

"Come stop your crying

It will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight," sang Kristoff and took Anna's hand.

"I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry,"

Anna stopped crying and looked up.

"For one so small,

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry,"

"Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more,"

Anna smiled at Kristoff.

"You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always,"

"Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all,"

"And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more,"

"Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

We need each other

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time

I know,"

"When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together,"

''Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on,

Now and forever more,"

"Oh, you'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always."

Then Kristoff heard a sigh.

Anna was asleep.

He looked at Anna who was blissfully sleeping in her own pleasant dreams.

"Always," whispered Kristoff and slipped into the blankets right next to Anna.

**Did you like it?**

**Please read and review on what you thought on this short Kristanna fic.**

**Song, You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins (Disney's Tarzan)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and the dream**


End file.
